Dr. Terence Wynn
Dr. Terence Wynn is the overarching antagonist of the 4-6 timeline of the Halloween film series, appearing as a minor character in the original 1978 film and serving as the secondary antagonist of Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers and one of the two main antagonists of Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. He was the administrator of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium that Michael Myers grew up in and the former colleague of Dr. Sam Loomis. He was portrayed by Mitchell Ryan, who also played General Peter McAllister in Lethal Weapon. History His first appearance was in Halloween, telling Dr. Loomis that Michael Myers could not have gotten far because he cannot drive a car. Loomis says that maybe someone at Smith's Grove gave him lessons. (This is ironic because it is likely that Wynn was the one who taught him how to drive.) In the 4-6 timeline, it is revealed that Wynn (often seen walking around as the "Man in Black") is the leader of the Thorn Cult, and placed the Curse of Thorn on Michael, which is why he is seemingly invincible and wants to kill his family. Wynn was experimenting with pure evil, but as he was planning something with the other members of the cult, Michael grew tired of being used by the Thorn Cult, so he grabbed a machete and killed them all. Wynn was killed as well, though his death was never shown onscreen. It is implied in the room containing baby fetuses and rune translations that Dr. Wynn and his doctors were not really the ancient (possibly extinct) Thorn Cult at all, but merely scientists posing as the Thorn Cult, Wynn cursing Michael to experiment with the Curse of Thorn (which apparently he translated) and performing in vitro fertilization (one such instance being Jamie, which was his first success) in an attempt to clone Michael and spread the curse's evil power. Presumably, Michael's reason for killing them all was because he realized that they were not a real Thorn cult and were using him only for their own twisted experiments. In an alternate ending, Wynn survives long enough for Michael to attack and swap clothes with him. When Loomis arrives to check on the body and confirm Michael's death, he discovers Wynn who transfers his role as Michael's protector to Loomis, causing his old friend to scream as Michael (dressed in Wynn's clothes) looks back before continuing on. This scene casts considerable doubt on the fates of Michael, Loomis, and Wynn. Victims As the one who placed the Curse on Michael, Wynn is indirectly responsible for the deaths of many victims. However, he has only directly killed a few victims. #Sheriff Ben Meeker - Shot offscreen #Cop 1 - Shot offscreen #Cop 2 - Shot offscreen #Cop 3 - Shot offscreen #Cop 4 - Shot offscreen #Cop 5 - Shot offscreen #Cop 6 - Shot offscreen #Deputy Tony - Shot offscreen #Jamie Lloyd - Shot in the head (producer's cut only) Gallery Man in black.jpg|Dr. Wynn (as the Man in Black) breaking Michael out of jail. Wynndeath.jpg|Wynn moments before his death. Wynn-0.jpg|Wynn's death in the Producer's Cut. Trivia *In the Producer's Cut, he is the main antagonist with Michael serving as his muscle. However, the Theatrical Cut puts more emphasis on Michael and has Wynn killed off, while Michael is left as the final villain. Category:Elderly Category:Serial Killers Category:Pure Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Cult Leaders Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Guardians Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath